Secrets of the Past
by DJ Sparow
Summary: Captain Jack Sparrow is having numerous nightmares about the family and friends he left behind, especially his best friend, Diana. When the crew, including William and Elizabeth, go to Tortuga in search of supplies, Jack gets a surprise that will change h
1. Intro

A/n: HI!!! I deleted this story when I saw it wasn't going anywhere. and i am now re-posting it. yay! so, i hope u like it. and if u don't then i don't like u either!

**Disclaimer: none of the Pirates of the Caribbean characters belong to me. Only D.J. and her crew, excluding Elric, belong to me. Ok… the fic is mine to but oh well :) **

Is it really you?

_Captain_ Jack Sparrow is having numerous nightmares about the family and friendshe left behind, especially his best friend, Diana. When the crew, including William and Elizabeth, go to Tortuga in search of supplies, Jack gets a surprise that will change his world forever.

Introduction

He sat under the cherry tree in front of the pond. She was hopping from rock to rock in the pond.

"Look out!!" he called, but she couldn't hear him. She slipped and fell hitting her head on a rock. The blood was flowing freely.

"Wake up! Please wake up!" She didn't move, she couldn't.

He got up and ran, like he was being chased, like his life was hanging in the balance, all the way to his house.

"Mom! Dad! Help, she's hurt. She's bleeding. Mom! Dad!" he kept calling and calling, but they couldn't hear him. They just kept going on with their lives, like nothing had happened, like no one was dieing.

"No!" he said.

He ran back to her. When he got there she had fallen under the water.

"No!" he said. He jumped in after her, searching for any sign of movement under the calm surface, searching for life, _her_ life. He finally found her, at the bottom, being crushed beneath the currents. He got her out, but it was too late. He felt for a pulse, but there wasn't one. No rhythm, no beating, no life.

"NO!" he screamed, like it would bring her back, like she would just be okay.

"No." He felt the hot, salty tears streaming down his face.

"Diana!" he said

"Diana…"

A/n: Yay! First chapter done! So… how was it? Dramatic enough for ya? Or was it just a poor attempt at drama? was it a poor attempt at a fic? I originally posted this w/ no experience at all, and now I have some, so if you were reading it before, it is different now. I think I made it better, more words that's for sure! So… plz R+R!!!


	2. Diana

A/n: hi…again! So, here is the next chapter. I hope you like it! This is mostly from Jack's pov. But some is normal, only one point is normal

**Disclaimer: I STILL don't own any potc stuff… WHY IS THIS WORLD SO CUREL TO ME!!!!!!!?????????**

Diana

Captain Jack Sparrow shot up in bed. Cold sweat beaded his forehead. He was shaking all over. He was breathing hard, as if he had been running. He sat there thinking about his dream

_That's the third time this week._ _It's probably just the rum!_

He walked out of the cabin, not without grabbing his effects first, and headed above deck.

* * *

(Normal pov)

_Captain, you're up early._ Ana Maria thought, this was unusual, Jack got up early, but not before her sift was over, it was usually Gibbs'.

"Take a break. I'll steer for awhile." Jack said. She stepped away and Jack took the wheel, but he didn't smile like he usually did. Something had to have been wrong. He is _Captain_ Jack Sparrow after all.

"Somethin gettin to ya?" she asked.

_Bugger. _"No"

"Are ya sure, cause ya can't get me a ship if yer all mopey." She said.

"I'm not mopey, what kind of word is mopey anyways?"

"One you don't like."

"Oh shut it."

"Okay, okay, but we need supplies." she reminded him.

"To Tortuga!" he said. Ana rolled her eyes and walked off. Gibbs passed her.

"Hello," He said as he waved.

"Hey," She said and walked below deck.

* * *

"Cap' in, we're wonderin what's been buggin ye lately?" Gibbs asked him

"God, does every one want to know me bloody problems?" Jack was getting annoyed. _Why the bloody hell does everyone care anyways?_

Gibbs noticed this and decided to not push it. "Sorry, we was just worried bout ye."

"Who wants to know anyways?" he asked

"Well, me self, Miss Elizabeth, Will, and Mr. Cotton, Pintel and Reggetti even." He said.

"Uhg, tell them nothing is wrong !" He said. _Why can't they just leave me alone?_

"Aye, cap' in." and he walked off.

* * *

_Finally, some peace and quiet._

"Jack, I know something is wrong now just tell me!" it was Elizabeth.

_Bloody hell_

"Miss Swann, I don't need to be telling ye me problems because… well… there mine." he told her.

"Jack…" she warned.

"Why does it matter, luv?" he said.

"Jack, if it doesn't matter than why not just tell me?" she was trying her best to break him.

"Because… that would be breakin rules."

"You never had problems breaking them before! You're a pirate for god sakes!"

"Well, that was then and this is now. So, no."

"Jack…"

"What, luv?

"Why do keep all your emotions bottled up inside? One day, you're just going to combust." She warned and started walking away.

* * *

Jack had been sailing for about an hour after Elizabeth left… and then she came back.

"Jack…"

"Oh god will you ever let it go?"

"Probably not."

"Fine, I had a dream for the 3rd time this week about Diana and it starting to get me suspicious about it. I haven't seen her in ten years and Diana is my best childhood friend if you must know." he said

"Oh. I didn't know you had one of those, I never even imagined you childhood. What was she like, Jack?" she asked, still very curious about this girl.

"Why so many questions?"

"Cause these are the things I want to know about."

He sighed. "Sweet little thing. Do any thing for ye. She's got this thick long glob of wavy blonde-brown hair, well she did. She always complained about it, her mom wouldn't let 'er cut it though. I'd imagine it's short now. I always liked it long though. She always resented me for that. Extremely sarcastic and funny. Always knew what to say to make ye laugh or feel better." He seemed almost sad talking about her.

"Why not go see her than?"

"Because I'm afraid of what she'll say or do or she won't want to talk to me or she doesn't care or she just doesn't want to be around a bloody pirate!!" he really seemed to not like to talk about her now.

"Jack, just suck it up and go ask people about her. If she's really like that, she's a determined pirate. What if she_ in_ Tortuga?"

He hesitated "Fine!" Satisfied she went below deck. (O.o)

_I just hope she's still alive, god knows the trouble she got it._ He stared out at the open ocean, almost searching for answers.

* * *

A/n YAY!!!!!!!! I had originally planned on making this a Sparrabeth, but I don't think I want to anymore; I might make it a love triangle though. It just depends on how I feel!... and ... i forgot what i was gonna say... oh well! 


End file.
